El nuevo director
by MyCoffeeOrder
Summary: Kurt trabaja de profesor en su antiguo instituto, pero cuando el Dir. Figgins se jubila y un nuevo director llega, su vida se hará un poco más ... ¿difícil? AU
1. Chapter 1

El nuevo director.

Introducción

**Narra Kurt**

Mi vida no es especial, supongo. No, definitivamente no lo es. Soy una persona normal, es decir, que, no sé, soy profesor en un instituto, eso es normal ¿no? Trabajo en el instituto donde estudié hace unos años. Si a algunos de mis compañeros de aquel entonces les hubieras preguntado quien soy, te hubieran contestado con palabras no muy bonitas y ofensivas, porque yo soy Kurt Hummel, y soy gay. Esto me ocasionó muchos problemas en el instituto, ya que Lima, Ohio, no es lo que se llama el pueblo más progresista de los EEUU, precisamente. Salí de aquí con muchos sueños, y estudié artes escénicas pero he acabado aquí, en vez de en Broadway, mi sueño, por mi padre. Está enfermo y no pienso dejarle. El siempre ha cuidado de mí y yo ahora hago lo mismo por él, aunque ahora estoy un poco preocupado, no por su salud. Más bien por mi trabajo. Aquí, en McKinley enseño música (una asignatura no muy respetada) y me encargo del Glee Club. Ahora que el director Figgins va a jubilarse, alguien ocupará su lugar y me da miedo que acaben con el Glee Club o peor… Que haya un reajuste de plantilla ¡Soy el nuevo aquí! Lo peor es que ni siquiera es alguien de esta escuela. Lo pone el gobierno. No sabemos nada de él o ella.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sooooo... Este fue el primer fic que escribí (y no acabé xd) así que he pensado en subir lo que tengo y de paso terminarlo. Los primeros capitulos son muuuy cortos porque aún no sabía muy bien como hacerlos más largos y se nota mucho, pero he pensado "eh, ya que lo tego, lo subo!" y aquí ha acabado. **

**Si algugien lee mi otro fic, Escuela de Caballería, estoy en el nuevo capitulo, intentaré subirlo mañana o como a mucho tardar el sabado (tengo coro pero seguramente pase, desde que no me pagan, me escondo xd) Sin más rollo, el primer capitulo (si se puede llamar así)**

CAPITULO 1- PRESENTACIONES

**Narra Kurt**

Estoy muy nervioso ¡Hoy viene el nuevo director! Ya nos han confirmado que es un hombre, al menos puedo agradecer que no sea la ex -entrenadora de los animadores, Sue Sylvester. Sé que era imposible, pero odia tanto al Glee Club que tenía mis dudas de lo que sería capaz de llegar a hacer. Corre el rumor de que el nuevo director es muy joven, algo así como una eminencia, profesor de física, sube como la espuma en este mundillo.

Vale, ya estoy temblando. Mientras estaba en la sala de profesores, una compañera me ha dicho que el director quería verme. ¡A mí! No empezaremos bien, está claro. Ahora estoy tocando a su puerta.

-Adelante, por favor.- Una voz masculina pero suave. Sería un buen recluta para el Glee.

-Hola, soy Kurt Hummel. Me han dicho que quería verme.

-Buenos días… Sí es cierto, te he hecho llamar. Yo soy Blaine Anderson, el nuevo director. Pero por favor, siéntate. –Al menos parece amable y… Si que es joven, parece tener la misma edad que yo. Él es moreno y pequeño. En verdad pequeño para esa mesa, jajaja. Sus ojos son realmente… ¿hermosos? Vale, Kurt ¿En qué piensas? Pero si los son. Son color miel, muy grandes y con largas pestañas. Mmmm miel, qué hambre. Ya, Kurt ¡Deja de mirarle así! Concentración. Va a pensar que estás loco si lo miras con esa cara de no haber comido en días. Imagínate que le cae un moquillo. Sonrío. Me hace mucha gracia la palabra "moco".

-Moco…-Mierda, se escapó.

-¿Qué?

-Nada, nada.- Estoy seguro que lo ha oído.

**Narrador **

Kurt estaba nervioso, pero al final se relajó y sonrió, entonces Blaine sonrió también al verlo más tranquilo.

-Encantado Blaine- Dijo Kurt.

-Igualmente Kurt… Mira, no te preocupes, el profesorado funciona. No voy a echar a nadie, solo me estoy reuniendo con todos los profesores para conocerlos y presentarme formalmente. Como ya sabes, aparte de ser el director, enseñaré física al bachillerato, así que seremos compañeros.

Después Kurt y Blaine hablaron un poco sobre la escuela y finalmente Kurt se fue.

**Narra Blaine.**

Conocer a Kurt había sido interesante, no sé porque pero siento que he conectado con él mejor que con los demás profesores, a lo mejor es porque es de artes y a mí en el fondo siempre me ha gustado eso pero… En fin, creo que podremos ser buenos amigos.

**Narrador.**

Kurt se había quitado un peso de encima. El nuevo director no iba a despedirlo y parecía simpático, a parte que era una alegría para la vista. Caminaba hacia la cafetería más cercana al colegio. Era su periodo libre y el café del instituto no era muy fiable, por no hablar de la comida.

-¡Hola, Kurt!- Una voz lo saludó con entusiasmo justo al entrar a la cafetería- Qué coincidencia ¿no?

Era Blaine, haciendo la cola para pedir.

-Hola, ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dijo Kurt, quizá un poco seco, muy lejos de lo que pretendía sonar. Blaine hizo un mohín, que el castaño consideró adorable… Espera ¿adorable?

-¿Ya tan pronto te has cansado de verme?

-No- Respondió Kurt rápidamente.-Solo que no lo esperaba ¿También es tu periodo libre?

-Aha- Hizo el moreno mientras avanzaban en la cola- Entre tu y yo, he estado en muchos institutos y no hace mucho estudiaba en uno. No te gustaría saber qué es lo que realmente ponen para comer- Dijo serio, pero enseguida sonrió- ¿Qué pides?

-Em… Un cappuccino- Respondió Kurt-¡Eh! Espera ¿Qué haces?- Cuando vio al director sacar la cartera.

-No te preocupes, yo invito- Contestó Blaine- Los otros profesores son muy mayores ¿No crees? ¿Nos sentamos?

-Gracias…-Mientras caminaban hacia una mesa vacía- No hablas como un director a cargo de un instituto repleto de adolescentes, no sé si fiarme.

-Solo puedes fiarte. Estas en mis manos ahora- Dijo Blaine con una mirada maligna, pero luego soltó una carcajada- Tendrías que haberte visto la cara.

-HAHAHAHAno. Lo que más me asusta es que es verdad.

-Muy cierto. Blaine miró alrededor como buscando con que seguir la conversación- ¿Qué hay sobre ti?

-¿Cómo?- Replicó Kurt distraído.

-No se… Cuéntame porque estas en este instituto o… no sé, lo que sea.

-Ah, ok. Bueno pues…- Y el castaño le contó al moreno la historia de por qué estaba ahí, lo del instituto y el bulling por ser gay y ahora la enfermedad de su padre.

-¿Y tu madre?- Pregunto Blaine, aunque al ver la cara de Kurt se arrepintió.

-Ella, bueno… Murió cuando yo era muy pequeño.

-Lo siento mucho- Dijo el moreno incómodo, removiéndose en su silla.

-No importa, casi no lo recuerdo- Respondió el oji-azul, intentando quitarle importancia con la mano, aunque si lo recordaba.

-Sabes yo… También sufrí bulling en el instituto. Por ser gay, Luego me transferí a Dalton. Allí tienen una seria política anti-acoso.

¿Blaine? ¿Gay? Pensó Kurt. Su gay-dar nunca fallaba. Blaine escupía una sensual masculinidad por todos los poros y… ¿Era gay?

Kurt y Blaine siguieron hablando hasta el final de su periodo de descanso y volvieron juntos al instituto. La verdad es que se contaron muchas cosas ese día y solo se acababan de conocer, pero se sentían muy en confidencia el uno con el otro, aunque eso después podría hacer que algo no fuera bien.


	3. Chapter 3

**Le dedico este capítulo a Gabriela Cruz, porque es un sol :) **

CAPITULO 2

Desde que Blaine y Kurt se encontraron por primera vez en la cafetería suplente al bar del instituto, se habían juntado allí en los periodos libres en los que coincidían, que no eran pocos, la verdad y se habían hecho muy buenos amigos. Kurt estaba encantado en que el moreno fuera el nuevo director, el colegio nunca había ido tan bien, ni tampoco el Glee Club, que ahora contaba con un presupuesto adecuado (aunque el oji-azul gastaba gran parte de él en vestuario) ya que Blaine era un gran amante de las artes, a pesar de ser de ciencias, le decía el castaño. Y todo el mundo era feliz.

Un día, se encontraban los dos nuevos amigos en "Il caffe di Roma", su cafetería hablando sobre futbol (sí, Kurt soportaba las interminables charlas de futbol de Blaine)

B: ¡Y el Barça les metió cinco! ¿Te lo puedes creer? Aunque estoy seguro que uno era fuera de juego…

K: Pensaba que no eras del Barça- Interrumpió cansado. Casi ya estaba empezando a entender lo que era un juez de línea…

B: Bueno, sí, pero… Lo siento, Kurt, sé que no te gusta hablar de estas cosas… ¿Has visto ya El Hobbit?- Dijo, emocionado.

K: ¿Cuál? ¿Esa de la cual tú eres el protagonista?

B: Haha, muy gracioso- Dijo con sarcasmo, aunque contento de que por fin el castaño le prestara un poco de atención.- Sí, la misma.

K: Blaine…¡Claro que la he visto! ¿Quién te crees que soy? Aunque no lo parezca soy muy friky en ese aspecto, además, ¿Qué clase de amigo sería si me perdiera una película basada en ti?

El moreno sonrió, le encantaba cuando Kurt se metía con él.

B: La siguiente deberíamos quedar para verla juntos.

Kurt notó como se le erizaba el vello de la espalda al pensar en él y el oji-miel, muy juntos, en una sala oscura y viendo una película en la que salen orcos. Parecía el mejor plan del mundo, pero Kurt intentó que no se notase su entusiasmo.

K: Si para entonces aún sigues aquí y no eres presidente del gobierno, podríamos verla, supongo.

Blaine pasó por alto el comentario del castaño de lo extraño que era que siendo tan joven fuera el director de un instituto.

B: A lo mejor es un plan con demasiado plazo. ¿Qué te parece si quedamos para ver otra peli qué estén haciendo ahora?

El moreno se sorprendió a sí mismo proponiendo un plan que se parecía demasiado a una cita y Kurt no se quedó atrás leyendo el pensamiento de este.

K: Eso suena a cita Blaine Anderson

B: Bueno… n-no pretendía eso… es que … quiero decir, que nos llevamos bien… Podríamos vernos fuera de horario escolar, ¿No te parece?

Kurt le dedicó una mirada a Blaine ante su nerviosismo- Me parece. Y qué peli podemos ver?

Con el móvil del moreno empezaron a buscar las películas en cartelera, pero ninguna les convencía.

-Oye…-Kurt no creía lo que iba a decir- Yo en mi casa tengo muchas pelis, todas las de Star Wars, El señor de los anillos, Iron Man, Harry Potter… Sé que a ti te gustan esas co-

B:¡¿Harry Potter?!- Interrumpió. Varios clientes se giraron a mirar y Blaine bajó un poco la voz- ¡Me encantaría!

Ya cada uno en su casa…

**Narra Kurt **

Vale, ¿Estás loco o qué te pasa? ¡Has invitado a tu jefe a ver Harry Potter a tu casa! ¿Quién hace eso? Kurt Hummel, está claro. Ahora que me pongo… No me tengo que ver como si hubiera pensado en ello, pero tiene que ser algo holgado por si sus manos pretenden… ¡Kurt Elisabeth Hummel, eres un salido! No va a pasar nada, solo habéis quedado como amigos, él mismo lo ha dicho, Ahora solo intenta no hacer el ridículo y no soltar palabras como "moco" o "pedete" cuando intentes quitarte el calentón, solo piénsalo ¿ok Kurt? Solo lo PIENSAS. Aunque debería comprar condones, solo por si acaso. Por si acaso. Por si hicieran falta para algún día, no tiene porqué ser hoy, solo por lo que pudiera pasar cualquier día de estos, con cualquiera. No te enchoches con este, casi no lo conoces, es físico, a veces parece un niño de seis años y es tu jefe. Aunque todo eso me encanta.

**Narra Blaine**

No podía creer que fuera a ir esa misma tarde a casa de Kurt, y más a ver Harry Potter, jejeje. Sé que es un poco friky de mi parte, pero no puedo evitarlo, soy así, y soy físico. Tenía que pensar bien en lo que hacía, me gusta Kurt, me lo paso muy bien con él y todo eso pero… No estoy seguro de que me guste más allá de la amistad, pero estoy dispuesto a averiguarlo. La verdad es que a veces tengo ganas de acariciar esa piel tan blanca y delicada o de abrazarle, pero es que soy muy cariñoso y su piel es tan perfecta… Vale, creo que esos no son la clase de pensamientos que se dirigen a un amigo, pero ¿Qué puedo hacer? No sé si seguir hacia delante a ver si pasa algo más. Soy el director del McKinley y él un profesor… ¿Sería correcto?

*Ding-Dong*

La puerta… ¿Quién será ahora? No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que prepararme para ir a casa de Kurt.

B: Lo siento, pero no quiero cambiarme a Gas Natu…-Blaine no puede creer qué ve- ¿Sebastian?


	4. Chapter 4

**Aquí está en capitulo tres! Increíblemente sin retraso! Gracias por los reviews al capítulo anterior, muchos besos 3 Disfrutad**

CAPITULO 3-

**Narra Blaine**

*Ding-Dong*

La puerta… ¿Quién será ahora? No tengo tiempo para esto, tengo que prepararme para ir a casa de Kurt.

B: Lo siento, pero no quiero cambiarme a Gas Natu…-Blaine no puede creer qué ve- ¿Sebastian? ¿Qu-qué haces tú-

S: ¡Hola Blainy!

B: ¿Qué?... No me llames así, te lo he dicho como mil veces…-Dije, con los ojos aún demasiado abiertos.

S: Ye, ye, tranquilo. Cuando salíamos no te molestaba tanto.

B: Eso era diferente, y lo sabes- Hubo un pequeño silencio- ¿Y ahora qué quieres?- Rompí cortante

S: Blaine, tranquilo, creí que después de romper habíamos quedado cómo amigos, siempre, cada vez que nos vemos, hacemos lo mismo.

Tenía razón, pero él nunca acude a mí para nada bueno.

B: Es cierto, pero tú eres mi amigo cuando te conviene.

S: Mentira- Sebastian me apartó para pasar a mi apartamento- Siempre soy tu amigo, cuando me conviene somos MEJORES amigos- dijo recalcando cada silaba de "mejores"

B: ¿Y ahora qué somos?

S: Ahora, mejores amigos- Le miré disgustado cuando se tiró en el sillón y puso los pies en la mesita de café, aunque yo lo hacía constantemente- Si quieres, con derecho a roce.

B: ¡Seb!- Lo miré divertido, sabía que no hablaba en serio, él siempre era así. La verdad es que no habíamos sido muy buena pareja, pero sí eramos buenos amigos.

S: Vas muy sexi ¿Ibas a algún sitio?- ¡Mierda, Kurt! ¡Casi lo olvido!

B: Em… Si, la verdad es que iba a un sitio- Dije, intentando no parecer nervioso, o me las tendría que ver con sus burlas- ¿Te importa que dejemos lo de los mejores amigos para cuando vuelva?

S: No, si me puedo quedar aquí, Frodo- Adiós a mi reserva de cerveza- ¿Tienes cerveza?- Ahí lo tienes; le miré cansado.

B: Ya sabes donde está, Sam.- Seb rió por eso.

S: ¡Te quiero! Y Sam hacía todo el trabajo…

B: Entonces, Pipin, tu quieres a cualquiera que te de comida, pareces un perro.

S: Eso suena a insulto. Pero te lo perdonaré después de el favor que me vas a hacer.

B: Te veo muy seguro de eso… Mira hablamos luego, que tengo prisa, ¿ok?

S: Ok, ¡Diviértete en tu cita!

B: No es una cita- Dije, mientras cerraba la puerta de mi casa. Pensé en encerrar a Seb con llave, pero me contuve.

**Narra Kurt**

Por qué no viene… Está tardando mucho…

K: ¡Bryan! ¡Baja de ahí!- Cuando estoy nervioso, lo pago con Bryan, mi gato. La verdad es que siempre que me pasa algo, lo pago con él, pobre, pero…

K: ¡Bryan! ¡¿Qué te he dicho?!

*DING-DONG*

K: ¡Ya va!- Mierda Kurt, ¿Por qué gritas? Ve a abrir la puerta- Quita den medio Bryan.

B: Hola Kurt- Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda cuando ÉL pronuncia mi nombre

K: Hola Blaine. Llegas tarde- Le digo, mirándolo con mala cara y él enseguida se asusta por si me he enfadado. Me encanta ser yo el que provoca eso.

B: Y-yo, he, em… Lo siento-

K: Tranquilo Blaine era broma. Tampoco es tan tarde. Blaine suspiró.

B: Bueno, de todas formas lo siento, me salió un imprevisto de la nada… Literalmente- Dijo, más para él mismo que para mi, mientras yo me hacía a un lado para dejarlo pasar- Hola, Bryan.

K: No lo saludes, Bryan hoy no lo merece, no ha parado de molestar- Dije mirando a mi gato, mientras Bryan me bufaba- ¿Qué clase de imprevisto?

Blaine no hizo caso a mi pregunta.

B: Toma, te he traído una palmerita de chocolate como a ti te gustan- Por un momento me alegró pero luego pensé que siempre que me hacía un detalle era porque quería algo a cambio- También traje un mando para la Wii, así podremos jugar los dos al Mario Kart- Ahí estaba lo que Blaine quería.

K: Blaine… ¿Y la película?

B: ¡Pero es Mario, Kurt! ¿Vas a dejarlo solo? Es el único personaje de videojuego gay… ¡Hay que apoyarlo!

K: Estoy seguro de que no… Además Mario siempre trata de rescatar a la princesa Peach y salen corazoncitos y-

B: Eso es amor de amigos, Mario, y no lo niegues, tiene una gran tensión sexual no resuelta con su compañero de trabajo Luigi…

No se por qué esa historia me recuerda a alguien.

B: Además- Cuando se pone con sus teorías no hay quien le pare, así que Kurt, mejor espera sentado a que acabe el sermón- Hay que ayudarlo a salir del armario como gays que somos… ¡Espera un momento!- Su cara se iluminó- ¡AR-MARIO! HAHAHAHA ¿lo pillas? ¡Ar-Mario! Hahaha. Mario tene que salir del ar-Mario…- Dijo limpiándose las lagrimas con las mangas del suéter.

K: Oh, mi Gaga… Blaine ¿Qué has fumado?

B: haha… Yo- me dice aún con lágrimas en los ojos- NADA.

K: Mejor empecemos, porque de verdad que quiero ver la película. O no nos dará tiempo.

Así nos pusimos a jugar al Mario Kart. Blaine parecía ausente. Le estaba ganado, eso era normal, pero él no protestaba, y eso ya no era tan normal.

K:¿Te encuentras bien?

B ¿Eh? Si, ¿Por qué no iba a estarlo?

K: No se… Dímelo tú, estas que no estas.

B: Lo siento, Kurt. De verdad que venía con intención de pasármelo bien pero… No se, esto no tendría que haber salido así.

K: Puedes contármelo, ya sabes, si quieres…

B: Si, lo se, quiero decir, solo…- Blaine parecía incómodo- Bueno, mira, hoy cuando ya estaba a punto de venir hacia aquí a aparecido en mi puerta mi ex y…

K: Ay, Dios, tienes hijos.

B ¿Qué? ¡No! -La mirada sorprendida de Blaine, se transformó en una seductora- Además, eso a ti no debería importarte, ¿o si?- Enseguida noté como me subían los colores, pero por suerte él siguió hablando- Él y yo no funcionábamos como pareja, pero somos amigos. Solo estoy un poco preocupado porque ha venido a pedirme un favor y la última vez que me pidió un favor acabé cantando en el metro vestido de mujer. True story.

K: Bueno, si quieres podemos dejar lo de la peli para otro día. Y la verdad es que jugar contra ti a Mario es muy aburrido.

B: De verdad lo siento Kurt, quería pasar la tarde contigo.- Otra vez, como un tomate- ¿Por qué no vienes conmigo? Así lo conoces y me ayudas a evitar hacer otra vez cualquier otra estupidez.

K: Suena mejor que quedarse aquí toda la tarde con Bryan.

B: Lo siento por Bryan, pero en la moto sólo cabemos tu y yo.

El simple hecho de pensar subirme en una moto, abrazado a Blaine, notando cada uno de sus músculos bajo esa maldita camiseta hizo que una extraña sensación recorriera mi espalda y algo se instalara en mi barriga mientras empezaba a notar el calor.


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO 4**

**Narra Blaine**

Noté la incomodidad de Kurt al decirle de ir a mi casa, creo que se ha mosqueado conmigo por fastidiarle la tarde, tendré que hablar seriamente con Sebastian sobre sus continuas apariciones y seguidas desapariciones. Cuando le pasé a Kurt el casco lo miró como si le pidiera que matara a un gatito.

B: Seguridad Kurt, es por tu seguridad.

K: Lo se, idiota. Pero ya te vale guardarte los comentarios cuando me veas con el pelo hecho una mierda.

B: ¿Les hablas tan mal a tus alumnos? Tendré que pensar seriamente un castigo.

Supongo que a Kurt le sonó ese último de mis comentarios tan mal como a mi porque se puso rojo desde el cuello hasta la raíz del pelo.

Primero me subí yo a la moto y le tendí la mano al castaño para ayudarlo a subir. Esperé a que se cogiera de mi para arrancar, pero no lo hacía.

B: Cógete fuerte, voy a arrancar.

Cuando noté sus manos en mi cintura intenté ignorar las mariposas en mi estomago, cosa bastante imposible la verdad, porque nunca había sentido eso así. Se notaba extraño, pero genial al mismo tiempo. Arranqué al darme cuenta que ya llevaba un rato parado. Al acelerar, Kurt se agarró más fuerte a mí y pude notarlo a todo él, y cuando digo todo, es todo. La ropa de Kurt no es lo que se llama holgada. En cualquier otra situación habría amado eso, pero estaba conduciendo y no debía distraerme y… A quien voy a engañar, amaba aquello.

**Narra Kurt**

Ni tan solo noté cuando se paró la moto. Me sentía mareado. El perfume y el calor de Blaine ten cerca de mí era demasiado. El moreno me indicó para que bajara, con esfuerzo lo conseguí. Todo a mi alrededor me daba vueltas, intenté apoyar la cabeza en mis manos y noté que todavía llevaba el casco que Blaine ya se había quitado. Me lo saqué con cuidado intentando no estropear mi pelo más de lo que seguramente ya estaba cuando me di cuenta que el otro chico me miraba así que seguramente mi pelo ya estaba horrible y no pude evitar sonrojarme.

K: Ya, no me mires, sé que me veo fatal

B: Te ves precioso, como siempre

Me quedé en shock, no podía creer lo que me había dicho. Una parte de mi mente pensaba que a lo mejor le gustaba un poco, pero mi parte racional me dijo que no era nada más que un cumplido de un amigo para que no me sintiera incómodo, aunque increíblemente hizo todo lo contrario. Miré hacia Blaine, pero ya no estaba allí. Me miraba desde la puerta de su casa, sonriéndome. Caminé hacia él, me abrió la puerta y me dejó pasar primero. Cuando llegamos a la puerta de su casa, repitió el proceso.

B: Kurt Hummel, te doy la bienvenida a mi guarida en Ohio, puedes pasar, no te asustes y toca lo que quieras, si confías en que han sido utilizadas esas cosas antes.

K: Eso es horripilante.

B: No pienses mal, no diría eso si Sebastian no llevara sólo aquí por más de dos horas… Hablando de eso, ¿Sebastian? ¡Soy yo!- Gritó Blaine mientras se adentraba en el apartamento. Yo, a si mismo, me giré para cerrar la puerta y al hacerlo vi una nota pegada en esta.

K: ¡Blaine!- grité –Aquí hay una nota o algo… -Leí la firma- Es de Sebastian

Me sobresalté al notar a Blaine ya detrás de mí, su aliento rozando mi cuello.

B: Se ha ido.- Me dijo, demasiado cerca para la seguridad de ambos. Me giré.

K: ¿Como que se ha ido?

B: Siempre hace lo mismo, supongo que tendría hambre o habrá encontrado a alguien que le sirva mejor que yo. Lleva una vida bastante nómada. ¿Quieres cenar? Ya es tarde.

K: Emm s-si, supongo- Contesté acabando de asimilar la información, aunque poca, significaba bastante para mí. ¿Una cena? Eso sonaba demasiado a cita. Aunque pensándolo mejor, no creo que nos excedamos, no podemos, mañana hay clases.

**Narra Blaine**

Me sabe un poco mal por Seb, pero la verdad es que esta vez su aparición y posterior desaparición me han venido de perlas. Es mi oportunidad con Kurt, y pienso aprovecharla.

La cena pasó sin nada del otro mundo, hablamos como lo que actualmente somos, dos amigos. Aunque si que es verdad que hubo algún que otro coqueteo por ambas partes. Cuando acabó la cena ya tenía un plan de acercamiento trazado.

Después del postre acerqué a Kurt al piano y lo senté a mi lado en el taburete y levanté la tapa. Él me miraba como "A ver qué haces, porque nunca me dijiste que sabías música" entonces empecé a tocar los acordes de una canción que debía conocer seguro… Y empecé a cantar.

I know i stand in line, until you think you have the time  
to spend an evening with me

Le hice una señal para que me acompañara.

and if we go someplace to dance, i know that there's a chance  
you won't be leaving with me

Su voz era preciosa, parecía que hubiera sido creada para encajar con la mia a la perfección.

And afterwards we drop into a quiet little place  
and have a drink or two  
and then i go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid  
like: "i love you"

La letra expresaba como me sentía respecto a Kurt, pues no sabía si haría bien diciéndole lo que realmente siento o por el contrario lo estropearía todo y, sé que es cobarde, pero prefiero empezar declarándome de una forma indirecta con esta canción.

I can see it in your eyes, that you despise the same old lies  
you heard the night before  
and though it's just a line to you, for me it's true  
it never seemed so right before  
I practice every day to find some clever lines to say  
to make the meaning come through  
but then i think i'll wait until the evening gets late  
and i'm alone with you  
The time is right your perfume fills my head, the stars get red  
and oh the night's so blue  
and then i go and spoil it all, by saying something stupid  
like: "i love you" I love you, I love you, I love you...

Canté el final mirando a Kurt directamente a los ojos, a esos ojos azul como el cielo infinito o como el mar en el que no me importaría perderme, él me miraba también y una sonrisa escapaba de sus labios, a la cual respondí. Era el momento de juntar nuestros labios, pero entonces un whatsapp de Seb lo estropeó todo. Salimos de nuestro trance y miré mi móvil.

B: Seb se ha dejado una chaqueta, ya se la daré- dije, dándole un mirada de disculpa ante la suya que parecía… ¿triste?- Te… ¿Te parece que veamos la película que tenías tantas ganas de ver?- Kurt me sonrió

K: Me encantaría.

Puse la película mientras Kurt hacía las palomitas como a él le gustan y me senté en el sofá a esperarlo. Nos sentamos hombro con hombro, con el bol encima del castaño. El principio de la peli pasó sin nada más que algunos roces de nuestras manos al coger las palomitas, pero cuando estas se acabaron y Kurt dejó el plato en la mesa, aproveché para pasar mi brazo por sus hombros. Él se tensó al principio, pero luego apoyó su cabeza en mi pecho. No sé cómo ni cuándo acabamos así, pero tenía al otro chico encima de mí mientras lo abrazaba y encontraba mucho más entretenido su pelo que la película. Tampoco sé de donde saqué el valor para decir lo que dije, con voz cansada:

B: Deberías quedarte a dormir aquí. Es muy tarde y mañana hay clases.

* * *

**Besotes!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios! Aquí el capítulo de hoy, enjoy!**

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

**Narra Kurt**

No podía creer lo que mis oídos habían escuchado, ¿Estaba alucinando? No lo creo, aunque lo que había pasado durante la película tampoco me lo explicaba. Nunca le había prestado tan poca atención a una película de Harry Potter, pero el simple hecho de estar entre los fuertes brazos de Blaine hacía que se me nublara la vista y el corazón se me acelerase hasta el punto que creo que se me podría haber salido de por la nariz, y digo la nariz porque tenía la boca cerrada de tal forma que ningún suspiro pudiese escapar de ella. Por suerte mi cara estaba fuera de la vista del moreno porque yo no podía verme, pero notaba que tenía la cara como un tomate y es que nunca me había sentido así. Sí, claramente he tenido otros novios antes, aunque serios solo dos, cuando estudiaba en New York pero ninguno me hacía sentir como Blaine, incluso si él no quería hacerlo. Me siento bastante estúpido por esto, casi parezco un adolescente con las hormonas en plena ebullición. Sólo espero que él no se esté dando cuenta de todo lo que corre por mi cabeza… Miré hacia arriba y ahí estaba él, con la duda en sus ojos miel. Fue cuando me di cuenta que todavía no había contestado a su pregunta, ¿Qué debía hacer? Porque ni que decir tiene que amaría pasar una noche con Blaine pero… ¿Pensaba él en el mismo sentido que yo? No lo sé, pero esta noche tal vez pueda averiguarlo porque antes de que mi mente se enredara más, mi lengua se adelantó.

K: Sí claro, por mí está bien si a ti no te molesta.

Ni yo mismo se cómo pude decir esa frase tan tranquilo.

B: ¿Qué? Lo último que harías sería molestarme. Me dijo mirándome con su característica sonrisa.

Entonces se apartó un poco y quitó deshizo su abrazo. En seguida eché en falta su calor. Hizo ademán de marcharse pero primero se giró a decirme que iba a preparar su cama y se fue. Entonces tuve tiempo de pensar en lo que había dicho, me levanté y lo seguí a su habitación.

K: Oye, no hace falta que cambies las sabanas, yo puedo dormir en el sillón.

B: ¿Pero quién te has creído que soy? Eres mi invitado y tu duermes en la cama.

K: De verdad, Blaine… Déjalo, me sabría fatal que durmieras en el comedor.

B: ¿Y quién dice que no voy a dormir aquí?

Creo que mi nerviosismo en ese momento era palpable, ¿sabéis eso que dicen "piensa mal y acertarás"? Pues en ese momento yo esperaba acertar, porque nos imaginaba a los dos en la misma cama…

B: ¡Tengo un colchón inflable!- Dijo Blaine con entusiasmo entrometiéndose en mis pensamientos- De esos que venden en la TeleTienda, Dios… En verdad tenía ganas de probarlo, quiero decir… ¡Está lleno de aire!- Siguió, alzando las manos y los ojos al cielo como un predicador- Lo siento Kurt, pero tú eres el invitado y a ti te toca la cama "buena".- Acabó haciendo unas comillas y guiñándome el ojo, creó que él notó que estaba tenso y quiso relajar el ambiente. Decidí seguirle el juego.

K: Está bien, me conformaré con la cama, pero a la próxima me toca a mí la colchoneta.-¿Dije la próxima vez? Si Blaine se dio cuenta, no lo hizo notar.- Tendrás que dejarme una camiseta o algo para dormir.

Blaine abrió la puerta de un armario y mientras yo inflaba el colchón él revolvía toda su ropa. Entonces me lanzó una camiseta que supuse a él le vendría grande y unos pantalones de pijama.

K: Gracias, voy al baño a cambiarme, ves poniéndote tu el pijama aquí mientras.

B: Lo que tu digas jefe.- Qué ironía, el jefe era él.

**Narra Blaine**

Me dijo que se iba a cambiar en el baño, esa era mi oportunidad para llevar a cabo el plan Lavoisier, (¿Qué pasa? Soy físico, y veréis que tiene que ver con la conservación de la masa)

Cuando escuche la puerta del servicio cerrarse, entré a la acción. Busqué en la caja de costuras, esa caja que no se no como la tengo en casa pues no he cosido en mi vida, sólo me gusta hacer punto, es muy relajante, cogí una aguja, me acerqué al colchón azul inflables y me agaché. Puse la mano libre sobre la colchoneta y bajito le dije palabras tranquilizantes, de verdad me gustaba esa cama. Entonces, sin pensarlo más, con el corazón en un puño y derramando algunas lágrimas, le clavé la aguja. Me levanté rápidamente y me puse el pijama. Para cuando Kurt había salido del baño yo lo esperaba en pié, sonriendo y con las manos en la espalda escondiendo el arma del crimen.

Me lavé los dientes, hice pis, me lavé las manos y volví a hacer pis. Contraproducente. Volví a mi habitación, Kurt ya estaba en la cama.

B: Bueno, ¿dormimos?- dije impaciente, me acosté en la colchoneta antes de que respondiera y apagué la luz- Buenas noches.

K: Qué duermas bien, Blaine.

Esperé un tiempo y cuando sentí que a respiración de Kurt se acompasó, lo cual tardó bastante, lo que me indicaba que se había dormido, era hora de seguir con mi plan, empecé a moverme y el colchón a desinflarse. Cuando ya notaba el suelo bajo mi espalda me levanté y me metí en mi cama, entonces envolví con mis brazos el cuerpo del castaño y supe que pinchar la colchoneta, aunque una decisión difícil, había sido buena idea. Era extraño y exagerado, pero tan agradable al mismo tiempo el simple hecho de estar así con Kurt.

**Narra Kurt**

Me desperté en mitad de la noche y por un momento me asusté. No estaba en mi casa. Luego recordé que me había quedado a dormir en la de Blaine… Espera, ¿Blaine? El moreno no estaba en su cama, es más, no había cama. Entendí que se le había roto, esas cosas de la TeleTienda… Entonces noté un aliento cálido en mi cuello que me erizó el bello de todo el cuerpo y por primera vez noté el brazo que me envolvía y sujetaba con fuerza. La mariposas que nunca habían abandonado mi estomago volvieron a aletear en él. No me moví por miedo a despertar al oji-miel, pero él estaba despierto.

Noté como depositaba besos suaves sobre mi cuello, que hacían que mi piel ardiera en cada lugar que notaba sus labios. Estaba seguro que él pensaba que yo dormía, así que no me moví. Me dio un par de besos más y alguna caricia suave en mi mejilla y apoyó sus rizos en mi hombro para así quedarse dormido.

Desde luego mi mente tenía mucho en lo que pensar y dar vueltas, pero aún sentía sus labios y manos en mi cuello y esa sensación tan placentera hizo que me abandonara a los brazos de Morfeo antes de poder incluso pensar si eso que acababa de pasar significaba lo que yo quería que significase.

* * *

**¿Reviews? Besos 3**


	7. Chapter 7

**Gracias por los comentarios! Este capitulo es bastante corto, sorry :s**

* * *

CAPITULO 6

**Narra Kurt**

Me desperté cundo noté la molesta luz que se colaba por la persiana yendo directamente a mis ojos. Los abrí y noté que no estaba en mi habitación. Entonces recordé que me había quedado en casa de Blaine la noche anterior. Recordaba haberme quedado dormido. Recordaba haberme despertado en mitad de la noche. Y recordaba besos de una forma borrosa y nublada. Los besos de Blaine, pero… Eso no podía haber sido posible, ¿verdad? Era demasiado bueno, no sería la primera vez que soñaba con Blaine, y de una forma… similar, con una cama de por medio, también. Por eso intenté convencerme a mi mismo de que había sido un sueño, a pesar de la colchoneta rota.

Me di la vuelta esperando ver a mi jefe pero lo único que vi fueron unas sábanas revueltas, me giré luego hacia la mesita de noche para encontrar el despertador y darme cuenta de lo tarde que era. Me levanté como si fuera Flash (al menos así me lo pareció a mí) y me dirigí al baño. Abrí la puerta para escuchar a Blaine cantar en la ducha. La verdad es que el otro día me sorprendió su voz. Es muy dulce, agradable… No entiendo por qué razón es físico cuando se nota a la legua que no es lo que él desea. Incluso ahí, metido en la ducha, cantando sobre el champú, gel y mascarilla para rizos, parece un cantante profesional… Espera. La ducha. Metido en la ducha. Blaine, ducha… Desnudo. Agua cayendo. ¡Dios mío! ¿Cómo puedo ser tan lento por las mañanas? ¡Parezco un acosador! Doy una última mirada a su silueta antes de volver a cerrar la puerta y dirigirme a la cocina, pensando que tal vez pueda preparar el desayuno, cuando me doy cuenta que Blaine ya había pensado en eso.

**Narra Blaine**

Salgo de la ducha y me pongo una toalla en la cintura. Pienso en vestirme, pero prefiero que Kurt me vea así ¿Qué? Estoy contento con mi cuerpo. Es bonito y pienso aprovecharlo. Así que con una dosis de autoconfianza me dirijo a mi habitación para despertarlo cuando veo que no está allí. Miro la colchoneta y no puedo evitar que se me escape una sonrisa. ¡Dormí con Kurt! Ni siquiera creo que él se diera cuenta, eso es un poco triste… Y la verdad es que no me siento orgulloso de haberle besado un poquito el cuello sin permiso. Sí, claro ¿A quién voy a engañar? No es muy política ni moralmente correcto, y no me importa. Me siento feliz de haberlo hecho, además, soy físico, quiero decir, estoy loco ¡Puedo hacer lo que quiera! Y ahora lo que quiero es comer. El desayuno, me refiero.

Cuando llego a la cocina, Kurt está sentado. Ha puesto la mesa y ha servido el desayuno que hice antes, además de hacer café. Me siento a su lado en la banca mientras le deseo buenos días y le doy un beso en la mejilla. Espero no estar pasándome. Aunque por el color de su cara, creo que le ha gustado, así que me relajo y me sirvo una taza de café.

B: ¿Tienes que pasar por casa? Porque si no, podemos ir directamente al instituto.

K: Me gustaría pasar a cambiarme de ropa.

B: Claro, lo entiendo. No te preocupes, yo te llevo.- Lo miro con una sonrisa esperando a que acepte.

K: Genial, gracias.- Se queda mirando a su taza de café, como si pensara en algo.-Aunque creo que allí será mejor que yo coja mi coche. Sería un poco extraño que nos vieran llegar a los dos en tu moto ¿no crees?

B: Vaya Kurt… Em, no se… Claro, lo que tú quieras.-La verdad es que eso me dolió –Pero, ¿Desde cuándo te preocupa lo que digan o piensen los demás?

Kurt, que hasta ese momento me miraba volvió a bajar su mirada al café, como si allí se encontrara lo más interesante del mundo.

**Narra Kurt**

Se que Blaine se ha molestado por lo que he dicho de llegar con él, y no le culpo, pero… También debería entenderlo. Cuando le he visto llegar con la toalla, he pensado en lo mucho que me gustaría estar con él, pero también lo que esto significaría. Él mismo me ha dicho que nunca se queda demasiado tiempo en el mismo lugar, y aún siendo él un simple amigo, se ha convertido en el mejor que he tenido, y solo de pensar en perderlo se me encoje el corazón. A parte está de que es el director, y yo un simple profesor…¡Ni siquiera sé si lo nuestro estaría permitido! Todo eso suponiendo que él sienta lo mismo por mi, de lo que no estoy seguro. Blaine siempre es muy abierto y simpático con todo el mundo aunque… No creo que invite a cualquiera a dormir a su casa… ¿Verdad? Ya no se qué hacer, creo que necesito un tiempo para pensarlo, por eso le repito a Blaine una disculpa y que es mejor que vaya yo solo a clases. Debería estar prohibida la tortura de ver esos hermosos ojos color miel mirarte con esa mezcla de pena y dolor.

* * *

**Besos! 3**


	8. Chapter 8

**Merciii por los comentarios! Espero poder seguir actualizando diariamente pero ya vuelvo a empezar las clases y también tengo el otro fic, aunque lo intentaré! Y si no es diario, seguiré actualizando! Aquí el nuevo capitulo:**

* * *

CAPITULO 7

**Narra Kurt**

Se que Blaine está molesto por lo que pasó ayer por la mañana. Normalmente ya habríamos estado juntos en los periodos libres, pero se que me está evitando. Me lo merezco. Ayer fui yo el que le estuvo evitando a él, pero tengo tal paja mental… Me gusta liarlo todo. Se que Bryan, junto con mi voz interior, piensa que he hecho el gilipollas. En parte yo también lo creo, pero no se… Ayer en la mañana me parecía todo tan… Difícil. Aunque en el fondo se que si realmente quisiéramos intentarlo, lo lograríamos. Mi pregunta es si él realmente quiere intentarlo. Por su enfado creo que puede sentir algo parecido a lo que yo siento por él. Aunque también puede ser que simplemente se enfade porque su mejor amigo pasó de él, cosa también muy posible. ¿Por qué pienso tanto las cosas? Mi padre tiene razón… No me centro. Ahora toca trabajar, esta tarde iré al hospital a ver a mi papá. La tarde anterior no fui por mi creciente estado maníaco-depresivo con brotes de "vacía la nevera y comete todo lo que encuentres". Definitivamente no fue un buen estado; me duele la tripita.

Me levantó de la mesa del profesor para pasar a recoger los exámenes que estaban haciendo los chicos. Hoy era su oportunidad de copiar porque de verdad que no me he enterado de nada de lo que ha pasado en clase.

Salgo al pasillo antes que la mayoría de los alumnos. Me dirijo al despacho del director. He decidido pasar a darle una disculpa a Blaine antes de marcharme hacía el hospital a comer con mi padre. Aunque esté confuso no aguanto estar así con él, le aprecio demasiado… Si lo que siento por Blaine se puede considerar aprecio. Doy unos golpecitos en la puerta para pasar y encontrarme a Blaine sentado en su escritorio, hablando con un chico rubio en frente de él.

K: Ui, lo siento… No pensé que estaría ocupado Director Anderson.- Blaine levanta sus ojos miel hacia mí y me quiero morir porque me lanza una sonrisa tan seca, por educación, que no le llega a los ojos.

?: No se disculpe.- El rubio, que no me había fijado hasta ahora se levanta y me tiende la mano- Soy Adam, el nuevo profesor de educación física.- Le tiendo la mano sin apartar la mirada de Blaine.

K: Adam… Kurt Hummel, mú placer. Ahora si me disculpan, me voy.- Me giro de nuevo hacia Blaine- Director Anderson, me gustaría hablar con usted. Si mañana tiene tiempo…

A: No te preocupes Kurt. Te puedo llamar Kurt, ¿Verdad? Yo ya me iba. Podrás hablar ahora con el director. Hasta mañana- Y sin más, el rubio (ahora Adam) se fue dejándome enfrente de Blaine. Sin saber que hacer me dirijo al asiento vacío que había dejado el anterior visitante y me siento, pensando por dónde empezar. Le miro a los ojos, que no he podido contemplar en dos días y echaba tanto de menos.

K: Mira Blaine… Lo siento. Creo que no esperaba algo tan directo porque se me quedó mirando raro.

B: ¿Qué?

K: Oye… Yo siento mucho lo de ayer. No tengo escusa. Es que… me vinieron muchas cosas a la mente y… No se, solo por favor… Entiendo que estés enfadado porque soy un idiota, pero no lo estés más porque eres mi mejor amigo y, me cuesta admitirlo porque tu ya sabes que hablar de sentimientos no es lo mío pero en poco tiempo te has convertido en una persona imprescindible para mí y no puedo soportar la idea de que estés molesto conmigo. Sé que es mi culpa pero por favor, perdóname.

B: Kurt yo… No tengo nada que perdonarte. Pero si necesitas que lo haga, te perdono. Sé que he estado distante, pero solo estaba pensando que te podría haber hecho para que te molestaras conmigo. Estaba enfadado conmigo mismo por no saber que te pasaba y por el hecho de "A saber que gilipollez has hecho ahora Anderson"- Blaine se levantó, dio la vuelta al escritorio y se sentó en la mesa, enfrente de mí.- Me alegra saber que soy tan importante en tu vida como yo en la tuya.- Una sonrisa de las que me quitan el aliento- Pero por favor, no me vuelvas a dejar así, tan de repente, sin saber lo que te he hecho porque de verdad, no podría soportarlo.

No pude aguantarlo, y cuando al final de su frase se le quebró la voz me levanté y fui recibido en sus brazos. Escondí mi cara en su cuello y noté como el hundía su nariz en mi pelo y aspiraba profundamente. En sus brazos me sentía seguro, con la nariz impregnada de olor a limpio, café y… algo más que simplemente era Blaine. Y me encantaba. Podría haber estado así por siempre, sentía que no me haría falta nada más, pero creo que a los dos se nos hizo extraño y nos separamos. No sin que antes Blaine me diera un beso en mi frente. Me quedé mirándolo a los ojos, con el corazón palpitándome fuera del pecho.

K: Solo he pasado dos días sin hablar contigo y siento que ha sido una eternidad.- Enseguida me sonrojé por mis palabras y miré al suelo.-En mi cabeza no sonaba tan cursi.- Blaine rió.

B: Bueno, sí que ha sido un poco cursi, pero me ha gustado.

K: Si, la verdad es que siempre te he imaginado uno de esos chicos cursis, que regalan flores y bombones de chocolate y escriben canciones cada vez que cortan con su pareja.- Mi moreno me levantó una ceja… Quiero decir, el moreno. Él no es mío.

B: ¿No te gustaría un chico así?- Me sonrojé aún más si era posible.

K: Claro que sí. A todo el mundo le gustan, pero nadie lo dice.- Él me sonríe, y le devuelvo la sonrisa. Nos quedamos mirándonos así un rato sin hablar. La verdad es que una persona que entrara ahora a su despacho, firmaría diciendo que somos dos locos.

B: ¿Quieres quedar esta tarde para ponernos al día?- Me dice Blaine, rompiendo al fin el silencio, conmigo aún en sus brazos.

K: ¿Al día de dos días?- Me río de él.

B: Pensé que para ti había sido una eternidad.

K: No me devuelvas las pullas, Anderson. Me encantaría quedar contigo, de verdad, pero voy a ir a ver a mi padre al hospital.

B: Claro, lo entiendo. ¿Necesitas que te lleve? Tengo aquí la moto.- Y en momentos como este es cuando me odio a mi mismo por no hacer un poco de ejercicio y venir al instituto en coche. Le hago un puchero.

K: Tengo aquí el coche. ¿Pero te veo mañana para desayunar en Il Caffe di Roma?

B: Avec plaisir.

Me río de su intento de francés antes de darle un beso en la mejilla (acción suicida para el Kurt de todos los días) y me dirijo a la puerta, no sin antes despedirme de él.

Salgo al pasillo con una sonrisa tan grande que cualquiera se podría haber imaginado que la cochinada más grande acababa de suceder en el despacho del director, pero en ese momento ni siquiera mi parte negativa (que la mayoría de las veces era la mayor parte mí) podía quitarme mi radiante felicidad.

Me encontraba en el aparcamiento dirigiéndome hacia mi coche cuando otro me pitó. Me di cuenta que era el tal Adam, levanté la mano para despedirme y seguí mi camino. Parecía un chico simpático.

* * *

Cuando llegué al hospital, mi papá ya había comido y se estaba echando la siesta padre, así que me dirigí a la cafetería a comprarme un bocadillo. Cuando me senté en la mesa mi móvil vibró.

**-MENSAJE DE SEXY BLAINE 3-**

Me rio solo antes de abrir el mensaje, obviamente él se puso el nombre. Aunque no le discutía el sexy.

_Ei, Kurtie! Que pasa madafaka?!_

_Como está tu padre?_

Le doy a responder.

Madafaka? En serio, Blaine? Director de instituto tenías que ser.

Aunque que esperar de una persona que se autodenomina Sexy Blaine 3

Él está bien, gracias por preguntar. En realidad más que bien, se está pegando una sobada de la ostia.

Que tal tu día hoy?

Dejo el móvil a un lado y centro mi atención en el bocata, aunque no por mucho tiempo ya que el aparato vuelve a vibrar.

**-MENSAJE DE SEXY BLAINE 3-**

_Que quieres q te diga? Soy un direc guay!_

_Porque soy sexy._

_Él que puede… que gusto una siesta después de llenarte la tripa._

_En general aburrido. Menos por el nuevo profesor y pq me he perdonado con mi mejor amigo._

Sin tardar le contesto al mensaje.

_Direc? Hahaha ai Blainie._

_No sé si creo que lo seas ;)_

_Adam, chico rubio?_

_Así que con tu mejor amigo eh?¿ mmm…_

**-MENSAJE DE SEXY BLAINE 3-**

_No voy a discutir lo de ser sexy, PQ LO SOY!_

_Si, el chico rubio… Si que te has fijado. Ahora estoy celoso ya te hablaré de él mañana por la mañana._

_Sí, mi mejor amigo que es un poco gilipollas._

Espera… ¿Celoso? Por un momento pienso en Adam. El chico parece simpático, pero nada más allá de eso. Hago cara agria en pensar en el rubio de otra forma. No, definitivamente no. Creo que me van más los morenos de pelo rizado y ojos miel. Le escribo de vuelta a Blaine rápidamente.

_Bueno, lo que sea. Acepto que a pesar de ser un ENANO, no estás tan mal._

_Celoso, Blainie? De que?... Ok, mañana. Ahora tengo curiosidad._

_Puede que lo sea, pero el mío se va a quedar sin mejor amigo si se mete con él._

**-MENSAJE DE SEXY BLAINE 3-**

_Enano? Vaya, se me olvidaba que tu eres los hermanos Gasol juntos._

_Sabes que no me gusta que se metan con mi altura :'(_

_Celoso de que me quiten a mi mejor amigo, en que pensabas Kurtie? ;)_

_Vale, ahora tengo miedo. Aun puedo ir a tu cumple, verdad?_

Miro la hora, mi padre ya estará despierto, así que rápidamente contesto a Blaine.

_Al menos soy más alto que tu._

_Lo se, por eso lo hago XD_

_En nada Blainie ;)_

_Solo si traes regalo y tarta de chocolate._

_Te dejo direc madafaka, voy a ver a mi papá._

_X_

**Narra Blaine**

¿X? Una sonrisa se escapa de mis labios antes de contestarle.

_Ok, cuidate!_

_XOX_

* * *

**Dejadme vuestra opinión por favor!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola! Siento no haber actualizado ayer (día ocupado) Aquí traigo el nuevo capítulo, pero antes quiero decir dos cosas:**

**La primera y más importante; gracias por los comentarios! Hahah me hacen mucha ilusión, muchos besos! 3**

**Y la otra, quiero decir que hace poco comenté el fic 815 felicitandole a la autora por su adaptación. Ahora le han dejado muchísimos comentarios diciéndole que no tenía permitido hacer eso y que es un plagio de una historia de otro fandom, y aunque ella ya lo avisaba al principio, no tenía el permiso de la autora. Sólo quería pedir disculpas por comentar el fic siendo un plagio, no estaba al tanto de eso, pues no leí los demás comentarios, sólo le dejé el mío xd**

**Sin más drama…**

* * *

CAPITULO 8

**Narra Kurt**

Me acerco a la habitación de mi padre. Por el camino saludo a algunos médicos y enfermeras, llevo tanto tiempo aquí por Burt que incluso soy amigo del personal del hospital.

Una de mis mejores amigas, Mercedes, trabaja aquí haciendo prácticas de auxiliar administrativo. Nos conocemos del instituto. Ella era una de las pocas amigas que tenía en esa época.

B: Hola chico, ¿Dónde estabas, mmm?- Mi padre me saca de mis pensamientos.

K: Ei, papá. La verdad, me he ido a comer ya que estabas roncando tan a gusto que me daba pena molestarte.- Le digo, para que él me levante una ceja.

B: Bueno, has tardado bastante- Empieza con tono de sospecha- No será ese amiguito tuyo, Blaine. ¿Lo he dicho bien?

?: Sí Sr. Hummel, lo ha dicho usted bien- Comenta una voz por mi espalda. Sin darme oportunidad para defenderme.

B: Mercedes, cuantas veces te tengo que decir que me llames Burt.

M: Perdone Sr… Burt. Estoy segura que a su hijo se le ha pasado el tiempo porque estaba coqueteando con Blaine.

K: ¡Bueno, ya está bien! Primero de todo- Me giro hacia mi padre con mi mirada BitchPlease!–No tengo cinco años. Blaine es un amigo, no un "amiguito". De hecho es mi mejor amigo i seg- Mercedes me interrumpe con un ruido de indignación, la miro- Mi mejor amigo HOMBRE, y segundo, ¿Desde cuando habláis de mi vida privada?

B: Hummm, ¿Así que hay una vida privada, eh? Y dime, ¿te gusta? Porque no lo conozco, y créeme que me fío de ti para elegir al chico que quieras pero me gustaría hablar con él… Ya sabes, asustarlo un poco primero de que la cosa se ponga seria. No me hace ninguna gracia que toquen a mi pequeñito…

K:¡Papá! Por favor, ya está bien- le dije, ya bastante colorado, aunque él me miraba divertido y eso me molestaba.- Mira, Blaine y yo solo somos amigos- _Al menos de momento_ pienso, pero no lo digo.- Si la cosa fuera a más con algún chico, y con "a más" me refiero a una relación de pareja –Añadí al ver su cara asustada- Créeme que te lo diría- Miré a Mercedes. Su cara de cuentamelotodoaminomeengañas puesta ahí especialmente para mí, así que ya sabía lo que me esperaba.

Un tiempo después de mi incómoda conversación me despedí de mi padre. Mercedes se había ido antes a seguir con su trabajo, y esperaba librarme de ella, pero nada más salir por la puerta me topé con su cara a centímetros de la mía. Y esta vez traía su cara deestanotelibranielteto.

Me cogió del codo, me llevó hasta la sala de las enfermeras de esa planta y me empujó a un sillón.

M: Habla blanquito. ¿Qué te traes con Blaine? ¿Habéis avanzado algo?

Puede que le hubiera hablado a Cedes del nuevo director. Puede que más que mencionarlo se lo hubiera descrito con todo lujo de detalles. Y puede que le hubiera contado todos y cada uno de nuestros encuentros.

K: Nada Cedes- suspiré- Bueno, hoy he hablado con él. Nos hemos perdonado, y… ha sido tan bonito, y personal. No puede ser que sólo yo lo sienta así. No quiero creer que sólo yo… En fin.

M: Escucha Kurt. Como tu mejor amiga MUJER te voy a ser sincera, tiendes a pensar demasiado las cosas. Solo dile que sientes algo más que amistad por él y ya está.

K: No es tan fácil… No quiero destruir lo que tenemos.

M: Aish Kurtie… Suenas como un disco rayado de una película vieja. Pues si no te atreves a decírselo. Haz algo para mostrárselo. Solo Dios entiende porque no estáis juntos. Si sois los dos igual de empanados. Por lo que me has contado, estoy segura de que siente algo más que amistad por ti.

K: Y que sugieres que haga.

M: No se… ¿Insinuate?

Le levanté una ceja.

M: Vale, no es lo tuyo… Pero no lo entiendo, eres muy guapo, podrías…-Le levanté más la ceja, si era posible.- Vale, vale. Mmm… Ponle celoso.

K: ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? No, no… No puedo hacer eso…

M: ¿Por qué no? A lo mejor funciona, le da el empujoncito de valor el qual tu careces.

K: Bueno, aunque decidiera hacerlo, no tengo nadie que me ayude. Además, no creo que pudiera utilizar a nadie de esa forma.

Cedes y yo nos quedamos mirando a los ojos, antes de despedirnos y que yo saliera volando de allí.

O.O.O.O.O.O.O.O

A la mañana siguiente me levanté una hora antes de lo normal. Y sí. Porque había quedado a desayunar con Blaine. Hice mi ritual "Ponte crema: representación gráfica; soy una cebolla", me miré en el espejo y me di ánimos a mi mismo para no quedar como un imbécil al hablar con el moreno, mientras Bryan me miraba pensando que hacer conmigo. La verdad, no entendía la razón de estar tan nervioso, puede que Blaine haya sido la persona con quien más veces he almorzado en mi vida. A parte de mi padre, claro.

K: Bryan, no me mires así. Eres un gato, no una persona.- Se me quedó mirando.- Un gato muy gordo. Si no me diera tanta pereza, te pondría a dieta.

Bryan saltó de la silla desde donde me contemplaba, como si hubiera entendido mis palabras. Yo hice lo mismo, en busca de mi chaqueta. Seguía nervioso, pero algo me decía que ese día podía pasar algo importante.

**Narra Blaine**

Cuando llegé a la cafetería, Kurt ya se encontraba en nuestra mesa. Sin pensarlo sonreí con nerviosismo mientras caminaba hacia él. No se había percatado de mi presencia.

La verdad es que me encontraba un poco nervioso, creo que fue por nuestra charla de ayer. No sé… Me pareció tan sincera, y creo que aclaró algo.

No puedo seguir siendo sólo su amigo, no puedo. Lo necesito de otra forma, y se que debo decírselo, así que hoy, me gustaría hablar con eso de él.

Mi sonrisa se agrandó. Al menos al fin tenía algo claro, aunque fuera conmigo mismo, pero algo era algo. Ya no estaba en el limbo y sabía lo que tenía que hacer. O al menos así fue hasta que me acerqué lo suficiente a Kurt como para ver que no estaba solo y mi sonrisa se desvaneció de golpe.

-¡Vaya, que coincidencia, Director Anderson!

B: A- Adam… Vaya, si-si que es una coincidencia. –Dije, intentando sonar feliz, aunque sabía que en la cara tenía una mueca nada parecida a una sonrisa.

A: Me he encontrado aquí con Kurt y me ha invitado a desayunar con él.

Miré hacia Kurt buscando indicios en su mirada de que no había tenido opción, que no había querido parecer maleducado y le había dicho que nos acompañara en el almuerzo, pero él ni siquiera me miró, sus ojos en su taza de café, y vi, extrañado, que no me había pedido la mía, como hacíamos siempre que uno llegaba antes que el otro. Entonces Adam siguió hablando.

A: ¿Quieres unírtenos? Si a Kurt no le importa, claro.

El castaño negó, todavía sin hacer contacto visual conmigo, y no podía creerme que no le hubiera dicho que había quedado aquí conmigo.

B: Gracias, pero no. Sólo conseguiré mi café y me iré al instituto. Tengo trabajo que adelantar.- Con un asentimiento me despedí de Adam.- Kurt- Me despedí del castaño que no me contestó y parecía aún más hundido en su taza. Me dirigí hacía la barra a pedir mi Medium Drip. Solo quería irme de allí tan rápido como me fuera posible. Tenía algo en la garganta, una sensación nada agradable y unas genas de llorar incontrolables. No podía creer que hubiera sido tan estúpido ¿Cómo podía yo gustarle a alguien como Kurt?

* * *

**No todo podía ser color de rosa, no? Demasiado aburrido hahaha**

**¿Reviews?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios, me hacen muuuy feliz :D hahah **

**El capítulo 9!**

* * *

CAPITULO 9

**Narra Kurt**

Observé por el rabillo del ojo cómo Blaine recogía su café y se iba. ¿Ni siquiera le había importado? ¡Había quedado con él y al verme con Adam no había hecho nada! Claro que… ¿qué podría haber hecho? Ya no sé si esto está bien, no debería seguir los consejos de Mercedes, poner a Blaine celoso no parecía que funcionara, es más, seguramente estaría molesto conmigo por no haberle pedido en café, ¿no? Aunque al menos eso me demostraría que si le había molestado un poco.

A: ¿Qué piensas Kurt?... ¿Kurt?- Adam me sacó de mi tranze.

K: Lo… Lo siento, me he despistado, ¿Qué decías?

A: Decía que deberíamos ir poniéndonos en marcha o llegaremos tarde.

K: Sí, sí. Claro.

Recogimos las cosas y salimos de la cafetería en dirección al instituto.

Nada más llegar me dirigí a la puerta del despacho del director.

**Narra Blaine**

De momento tocaron a mi puerta. _No puedo creer que Becky haya vuelto a dejar pasar sin consultarme_. Rápidamente me seco los restos de lágrimas de mis mejillas y procuro poner mi cara de póker. Deseando que la voz no me tiemble y me delate, hablo.

B: Adelante, está abierto.

Me acomodo en mi silla para ver como la cabeza de Kurt se asoma por la puerta para luego pasar y sentarse en su silla habitual.

K: Hola Blaine.

B: Vaya, hola. Así que ahora si hablas.- Le comento intentando que no se note el rencor en mi voz.

K: Sí, venía a disculparme por lo de esta mañana.

B: Esto de pedir disculpas se está haciendo costumbre.

K: Lo se… Verás, no quería plantarte, me encontré a Adam y…

B: No te preocupes Kurt, entiendo las indirectas- Le corté- Por eso os dejé solos. Me alegra de que te lleves tan bien con uno de los profesores, de verdad. Mereces tener más amigos, eres una persona fantástica y está bien que otras personas puedan verlo y disfrutarlo también.

Él se me quedó mirando ¿Había dicho algo mal? Intentaba no dejar que mis celos me cejaran. Kurt tenía derecho a salir con otros hombres. En realidad, a pesar de lo que deseara, Kurt y yo no teníamos nada y no podía atarlo.

K: ¿Por qué contrataste a Adam, Blaine?

Me dijo esto último con la sospecha en la cara, como si hubiera ingeniado un plan para juntarlos a él y al inglesito ¡Cómo si yo quisiera eso!

B: Kurt, esto es una escuela pública. Yo no "contrato" gente. El estado lo hace y la verdad es que debería preguntarle a Adam po qué está aquí.

K: ¿A qué te refieres?

B: Pues que no es por méritos propios, en cualquier caso. Ya sabes que hay gente que tiene mejores amistades que otras.

K: ¿Está aquí por amiguitos?

Suspiré. No quería hacer eso. Sentía cómo si estuviera contándole eso a Kurt para que no sintiera tanta simpatía hacia el rubio, sabiendo lo que le costó al castaño encontrar trabajo y su problema con su padre, pero al menos, era cierto.

B: Ni siquiera acabó la carrera.

Kurt se me quedó mirando con los ojos muy abiertos para luego levantarse y, sin decir una palabra, salir de la habitación.

**Narra Kurt**

A quién voy a engañar. Estaba dolido. Dolido por qué la vida no es justa. Las oportunidades que no tiene la gente que se pasa la vida estudiando y trabajando y, en cambio otras, sí. Pero también molesto por Blaine. No con él. Conmigo. Por creer que le gustaba, que podía ponerle celosos. ¡Se ha alegrado de que hubiera hecho un nuevo amigo! Llamé a Mercedes y le expliqué la situación, aunque en vista del éxito de su anterior consejo…

M: Puede que estuviera fingiendo.

K: ¿Fingiendo? ¿El qué?

M: El que no le molesta que lo plantaras por Adam, porque de verdad le importas tanto que quiere que seas feliz.

La idea de Mercedes sonaba tentadora, y en verdad quería creerla, pero necesitaba compadecerme de mí mismo.

K: No creo. Blaine es muy impulsivo. Si de verdad lo hubiera puesto celoso, habría saltado. Creo que no siente nada por mí más allá de la amistad…

M: Cariño, eso no es así y tu lo sabes. Cualquier chico se enamoraría de ti, ¡Deja de rebajarte! ¿Te llevas bien con Adam?

K: En realidad no… Al principio me pareció simpático y todo eso, pero es un narcisista. Pasas más de cinco minutos con él y te das cuenta de que sólo habla de él mismo.

M: Entonces pasa de él, déjalo de lado y céntrate en lo que realmente quieres.

K: Si que has cambiado de melodía… Sabes, esto no debería ser tan difícil. Si lo es, puede que sea porque nada entre nosotros debería cambiar.

M: Eso no es cierto. La mejores historias de amor tienen inicios complicados… ¿Cuándo Harry encontró a Sally?

K: Tienes que dejar de poner esa película como ejemplo para todo.

M: ¡Es que sirve para todo! Deberías decirle lo que sientes, ¿Me harás caso?

K: Esta será la última vez que te haga caso, si no funciona…

M: Funcionará.

K: Ojalá yo pudiera estar tan seguro… Además, primero debo ir a cenar hoy con Adam. Le acepte una cita. Dios mío… que horror, la noche que me espera.

M: ¡Cancélala!

K: No puedo, me da pena. Siento que lo he estado utilizando. Que ha sido en parte lo que he hecho. Pero esta noche, dejaré las cosas claras.

M: ¡Así me gusta, blanquito! Ya me contarás qué tal te fue todo.

K: Está bien. Gracias, Mercedes. Adiós.

M: Adiós cariño. Suerte.

Cuando Mercedes colgó, solté un suspiro que no sabía que estaba aguantando. Al menos ya tenía claro lo que tenía que hacer.

**Narra Blaine**

Después de actualizar a Sebastian por Skype sobre todo mi lío con Kurt, me tumbé en el sillón.

Desde el día que le conté a Seb que tenía una cita me estuvo preguntando por el chico. Yo no quería decirle nada, porque lo conozco, pero una noche que nos fuimos de copas, me lo sacó todo. _Bastardo, él sabe lo masl que me sienta el alcohol._ Desde entonces le he estado contando cada progreso, que repasándolo ahora, ha sido nulo.

*Ding-Dong*

El timbre. Lo último que necesitaba ahora era alguien queriéndome vender una biblia… Otra vez.

Abrí la puerta y un remolino castaño entró rápidamente hasta colapsar en mi sillón (con los zapatos en la mesa de café)

B: Sebastian… ¿Qué haces aquí?- Dije con voz cansada.

S: Mi amigo me necesita, así que hoy nos vamos a ir a cenar, a un restaurante de los buenos y luego… ¡Alcohol!

B: De verdad Seb que te lo agradezco, pero no estoy de humor.

S: No me lo agradezcas, si vas a pagar tú. Vamos, vistéte.

Y sí. Acabé saliendo porque discutir con Sebastian Smythe es imposible.

* * *

**U.U Qué pensáis? Sebastian... qué hará ahora al pobre Blainey?**

**Muchos besos! 3**


	11. Chapter 11

**Obviamente cómo ya sabíais. Sí, tenían que encontrarse en el restaurante, pero no se si esperabais que pasara esto… Creo que este capítulo se me fue un poco de las manos, no tenía planeado esto para nada.**

* * *

CAPITULO 10

**Narra Kurt**

Adam llegó puntual a mi casa. Lo saludé y me subí a su coche, un hummer, ni más ni menos. El viaje fue un monólogo por su parte a lo que yo sólo asentía o negaba, aunque a él no parecía importarle.

Paró el motor a las afueras de lo que parecía un restaurante bastante caro, que yo no había visto nunca.

A: Lo inauguraron hace poco.- Me comentó Adam mientras bajábamos del coche.

K: Tiene buena pinta.

A. Me dijiste que te gustaba la cultura francesa y es un restaurante francés de verdad. No cómo esos en los que ponen acento falso. Vine aquí el otro día, hasta tienen el menú en francés. Espero que esté bien para ti.

K: Sí, gracias.

Pasamos al interior del establecimiento y el restaurante en realidad se veía increíble. Se notaba que tenía clase. Nada comparado con los McDonald's a los que solía ir pero, eh, hay gente que no tenemos tanto dinero. Miré a Adam compasivamente sabiendo que hoy lo iba a pagar todo él.

Después de esperar un rato, nos dijeron que ya teníamos mesa. Nos acercaron a una de las que había por el centro. El lugar estaba lleno de cuadros y, a pesar de ser horribles, se veían caros.

El camarero vino a pedirnos el orden. Pedí por Adam y por mí pues él no sabía francés. También conseguí unos entrantes de queso y vino de la casa. A saber cuando volvía a ir a un restaurante de esos. No quería engordar, pero tenía que aprovechar.

K: Y… ¿A qué se dedica tu familia?- Pregunté para romper el hielo, aunque ya sabía que debían ser unos peces gordos.

Mientras el rubio seguía hablando, una risa llamó mi atención, una risa que conocía bastante bien. Miré hacía donde provenía y efectivamente, ahí estaban los rizos alborotados, su gran sonrisa y… Sí, sus ojos ámbar. Me estaba mirando. Le saludé con la mano y Blaine me devolvió el saludo. Luego sus ojos se posaron en Adam y noté que algo cambiaba en su mirada, pero no podría decir el qué. Entonces me fijé en su acompañante y una bola de celos se instalaron en mi estómago, él era castaño, alto… Guapo. Y encima le estaba haciendo reír. ¿Quién era? ¿Era su novio? No, si Blaine tuviera novio, me lo habría contado, somos mejores amigos, ¿verdad?

B: Seb, ya está bien. Estamos comiendo y no quiero que nos echen.

S: Relájate, Blainers. Disfruta un poco, has tenido una semana complicada.- Blaine se puso rojo.

B: Sebastian…- Los ojos del moreno se posaron en mi y el otro chico pareció darse cuenta. Aparté la mirada rápidamente.

¿Sebastian? ¿Ese no era el amigo del que me había hablado el Blaine en más de una ocasión? Me relajé y solté un suspiro de alivio, que no sabía que aguantaba.

Volví mi vista a Adam, quién seguía hablando, así que sólo asentí haciendo cómo si escuchara.

El camarero volvió con nuestra orden y mis ojos se iluminaron. Al menos la noche no estaba del todo acabada. Probé la comida, que estaba deliciosa. Cuando iba a tener mi segundo bocado noté como algo me daba en la cabeza. Me giré hacia Blaine y Sebastian. El segundo levantó el pan mientras lo señalaba sonríendo para mostrarme que me había lanzado. Entrecerré los ojos en advertencia. Luego miré a Blaine, quién levantó el móvil indicándome que cogiera el mío. Lo hice y este vibró.

-MENSAJE DE SEXY BLAINE 3-

Hey! Te diviertes?

Lo miré, pero parecía estar enfrascado conversando con su amigo, así que decidí contestar al mensaje.

La verdad, no.

Adam no es muy divertido de estar alrededor,

pero tampoco quería ser grosero.

Además, paga él.

Le di a enviar y observé a Blaine, quién leyó el mensaje con una sonrisa. Lo vi escribir y segundos después me llegó su respuesta.

-MENSAJE DE SEXY BLAINE 3-

No es el único, yo también pago.

Seb y yo iremos de copas después de la cena.

A esas invita él. (bieeeen)

¿Te apuntas?

Seguí mirando la pantalla de mi móvil aún después de haber leído el mensaje.

¿No estás molesto conmigo?

Le envié la frase y lo miré. No voy a negar que preparé mi cara de pena, pero cuando me miró puso los ojos bizcos y sacó la lengua, a lo que no pude evitar reír.

A: Kurt, no creo que el problema de próstata de mi padre sea tan divertido. Dice que es muy molesto. Es muy desconsiderado por tu parte.

K: Yo… lo siento, Adam… No era de eso. Me he acordado de un chiste…

Escuché cómo Blaine y Sebastian reían en la otra mesa y les lancé mi mirada de *paramiestásmuerto*.

A: ¿Qué chiste?

K: Ah, bueno… Y sabes. Un chiste que me contó… Alguien el otro día. Era cómo se un perro que tenía tetas…

A: Creo que no iba así. Ese debe ser el chiste más viejo del manual.

Explotaron carcajadas en la mesa de al lado y Adam se dio la vuelta.

A: Eh, ¿ese no es Blaine? Sí lo es. ¡Director!

B: Vaya, hola Adam, Kurt… No os había visto.- Comentó, mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de las esquinas de los ojos. _Capullo._

Adam pareció notar al castaño que acompañaba a Blaine pues le guiñó un ojo _¿¡Qué!?_ Y preguntó por él.

A: ¿Es su novio, Director?

Los aludidos se miraron unos segundos antes de que unas sonrisas malvadas aparecieran en sus labios.

S: Sí, somos pareja. Me llamo Sebastian, encantado.- Blaine me guiñó un ojo cómplice- Mi novio Blainey Beary y yo llevamos ya casi seis meses, ¿verdad pequeñín?- Preguntó pellizcándole a Blaine la mejilla, lo que, obviamente, le molestó.

B: Cierto, mi suricato. Casi seis.

K: ¿Por qué no os sentáis con nosotros y seguimos hablando de cuán especial es vuestra relación?- Pregunté, ganándome una mirada de odio de cada uno de los tres chicos.

Se volvió incómodo para los cuatro cuando Sebastian lamió salsa de carne en la nariz de Blaine, bajo la cara de asco de ambos.

Fue una cena divertida, después de todo. Y inquietante.

* * *

**Sólo no podía parar de imaginarme a Blaine y a Sebastian actuando cómo una pareja y en verdad muriendose de asco, pero... ¿por qué se meten en esos líos? Idiotas.**

**Gracias por vuestros comentarios, os quiero a pesar de que algunos me odieis por hacer que se encontraran en el bar 3 hahah besos!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola! Siento no haber actualizado ayer... Ya he empezado las clases y es mi último año así que ya se han dedicado a agobiarnos bastante, por eso no voy a poder actualizar diariamente, aunque lo haré lo antes posible.**

**Gracias por los comentarios!  
Muchos besos 3 Espero que os guste**

* * *

CAPITULO 11

**Narra Blaine**

Cuando acabamos de cenar, para mi sorpresa y la de todos, fue Adam quién sugirió ir a tomar unas copas.

A: ¡Yo invito! Así os devuelvo el favor por invitarnos a cenar, gracias Blaine. ¿Puedo llamarte Blaine, verdad?

_Capullo_. Le sonrío y asiento apretando la mandíbula. Cómo que no he tenido más remedio. Mi "amigo" Sebastian (pareja por esta noche que parece no acabar nunca) se ha ofrecido a que **yo **pagara la cena de todos. _Muy amable de tu parte Sebastian._

Salimos del restaurante y caminamos a uno de los clubes más cercanos. Yo iba hablando con Kurt y, para mi alegría, Seb iba con Adam, quitándome al rubio de encima y a él mismo. Aunque aún tenía que soportar sus continuas miradas de cachorrito que luego se convertían en *cabrón,estamelapagas*.

Creo que en ese momento no podía estar más feliz.

Entramos a un pub gay, no recuerdo su nombre, tenía algo que ver con un animal. Nos dirigimos a la barra y pedimos nuestras bebidas. Todos una cerveza, menos Kurt que pidió un Manhattan sin alcohol.

Unas canciones más tarde y también botellas de cerveza y vasos de chupito estaba lo bastante contento cómo para bailar con Sebastian y el inglesito, pero llegó un momento lo bastante incómodo en el qué el rubio cogió a mi amigo y lo pegó a él, en el que tuve la lucidez de salir corriendo hacia dónde estaba sentado Kurt.

K: ¿Ya te has cansado?

B: Mhmm- Asentí mientras me sentaba a su lado.

K: Pues si yo fuera tú no dejaría a mi novio con Adam… Parece que le ha cogido cariño.- Me dijo con burla, a lo que yo lo miré asesinamente.

B: Es un cerdo. Y Seb me da pena, pero se lo merece por todo lo que me ha hecho pasar hoy.

K: Me lo he pasado muy bien… Bueno, no al principio, pero sí cuando habéis llegado vosotros. Gracias.

Y a pesar de mi estado de atontamiento, pude ver su sonrisa, y noté cómo algo se removía en mi estomago. Así que bajé una pierna de la silla por si debía salir corriendo al baño. Miré la suave mano de Kurt, que descansaba sobre la mesa y sin pensarlo dos veces la envolví con la mía.

B: Ha sido un placer… Aunque nunca pueda volver a mirar a Sebastian a la cara.

Kurt rió.

K: ¿De verdad necesitaba chuparte la nariz para quitarte el chocolate?

B: Imbécil.

Él iba a decir algo cuando escuchamos un barullo que provenía de la pista de baile. Nos giramos a la vez, para ver con vergüenza que los protagonistas de tal cosa eran nuestros acompañantes.

Adam se encontraba en el suelo, tocándose la mejilla la cual parecía que le hubieran golpeado. Sebastian se encontraba de pie, viéndose sorprendido, y al lado de mi amigo… ¿Hunter?

B: ¡Hunter! –Le grité feliz. Él dejo de mirar a Adam con el ceño fruncido y se volvió hacia mí.

H: ¡Blainey! – Se acercó corriendo y me encerró en un abrazo de oso. - ¡Cuánto tiempo! Te he echado de menos Bling-bling. Miré a Kurt que me miraba con una ceja alzada.

B: ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

H: Pues verás Blainey…

?: ¿Ustedes son amigos del señor?

Asentí.

?: Acompáñenme a la puerta.

K: Disculpe.

?: Los estoy echando del local por montar bulla, y si no quieren acabar mal, será mejor que se vayan.

Salimos del local, Kurt y yo todavía confundidos por lo que acababa de pasar.

A: Vámonos Kurt. Podemos ir a mi casa y te enseñaré un cuadro…

B: ¿Disculpa? Llevas toda la noche intentando ligar con Se… Con mi chico, ¿y ahora te atreves a ofrecerle a Kurt de ir a tu casa?

Adam se quedó callado y yo miré a Kurt, para ver si me había pasado, pero su cara no expresaba nada.

A: No pienso quedarme aquí cuando ese imbécil me acaba de pegar un puñetazo, y no tengo ni idea de por qué. Así que, Kurt, si eres tan amable, nos vamos.

Adam le cogió la mano al castaño, pero este se soltó bruscamente.

K: Yo no me voy a ningún sitio contigo Adam. Blaine tiene razón, te has pasado toda la noche acosando a Sebastian, ¿Cómo puedes tener tanta cara? Me quedo aquí.

A: ¿A sí? ¿Y cómo vas a volver a casa?

K: Sí a Blaine no le importa acompañarme…- Me miró a los ojos, como temiendo que me negara. Me acerqué y pasé la mano por su cintura.

B: Nosotros lo acercaremos. Gracias, Adam. Ya puedes irte.

El rubio bufó antes de darse la vuelta y caminar hacia dónde supongo tenía su coche. Me giré hacía los otros.

B: Bien, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

Sebastian y Hunter se miraron, aludidos.

H: ¿A qué te refieres Blainey?

B: No se, Hunter... A por qué le has pegado a Adam. Que no te estoy diciendo que me moleste. Pero pregunto.

La verdad es que ya me imaginaba de qué iba esto, quiero decir, conocía a esos dos desde la secundaria.

S: Hunter y yo estamos juntos.

H: ¡Seb!

S: Hunter, Blaine es nuestro mejor amigo, merecía saberlo. Sobretodo cuando hemos estado actuando como una pareja toda la noche…

H: ¿¡Qué!?

B: ¿¡Qué!? ¿Ya estáis juntos? ¡Por fín!

S: ¿Cómo?

B: Sí… quiero decir, se notaba que os gustabais desde que íbamos a Dalton, erais casi tan obvios cómo Nick y Jeff.

S: ¿Te refieres a casi tan obvios cómo tu y Kurt?

Miré a Kurt, él me miró de vuelta y luego bajó la vista al suelo, con las mejillas rojas.

H: Ya basta Sebastian, no los avergüences más. ¡Vayamos a otro club!

Miré a el castaño.

B: ¿Tu qué quieres hacer, Kurt?

K: A mí me da igual, lo que vosotros queráis. Encima que me vas a llevar a casa…

B: Kurt- le corté- ¿Tienes ganas de ir a otro lugar o prefieres ir a casa?

K: Yo… creo que quiero irme. Mañana hay clase.

B: Claro. Chicos, vosotros disfrutad de vuestro incipiente amor. Yo y Kurt nos vamos.

S: ¿Vuelves luego?

B: No, yo también trabajo mañana. No, espera, quiero decir que **yo **trabajo.- Dije mirando a Seb.

S: Sí, lo que sea.

Nos despedimos de los chicos y dirigí a Kurt hacia donde tenía mi moto aparcada.

**Narra Kurt**

Caminé al lado de Blaine por las calles iluminadas por las farolas. Era extraño, pero se me hacia diferente estar con el moreno en ese momento. Supongo que por todas las tonterías que había hecho. No sé, me sentía estúpido. Y más estúpido me sentí cuando pisé un chicle.

K: Espera, Blaine. Creo que he pisado un chicle.- Él se rió.

B: A ver, déjame que te ayude.

Se me acercó y se agachó para levantarme el pié. Yo apoyé mi mano en sus rizos para mantener el equilibrio. Con una piedra me despegó el chicle y me miró sonriendo. Le brillaban los ojos y pensé que tal vez, debería besarle.

B: ¡Por lo menos no era una mierda! No me habría ofrecido a quitarte una mierda del zapato y no habría quedado tan caballeroso.

K: Si habías quedado cómo un caballero la has cagado, listo. Gracias por joder el momento.

B: ¡Ey! ¿Ese es el vocabulario que le enseñas a tus alumnos?... Además, ¿Qué momento?

K: No se…Era un momento bonito, tu ayudándome y eso.

Me adelanté caminando rápido, y cuando estaba por alcanzar la siguiente farola noté como Blaine me cogía del codo y me giraba hacia él.

B: ¿Este momento?

Sin darme demasiado tiempo a procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, me besó.

Sus labios tocaron los míos suavemente, sólo unos segundos. Pero el suficiente tiempo cómo para que mi corazón y mi estomago dieran un vuelco a la vez. Nunca me había pasado eso. Nunca me había sentido así.

Enseguida, demasiado rápido cómo para mi gusto, se apartó, y sus ojos contemplaron los míos, expectantes. Entonces supe que era mi turno. Me acerqué a él y lo cogí por el cuello de su camisa, sus brazos me envolvieron y me apretaron con fuerza contra él, y juntamos nuestros labios, esta vez más hambrientos el uno del otro porque… llevaba tanto tiempo esperando eso.

De repente noté su lengua recorrer mi labio inferior y un escalofrío que me hizo estremecer recorrió mi cuerpo. Subí mis manos a su pelo, suave y fino, y lo recorrí cómo tantas veces había querido hacer mientras abría mi boca para dejar que nuestras lenguas se encontraran.

Y sí, cuando nos separamos para coger aire, él tenía una línea de baba en una comisura, pero le besé suave ahí para limpiársela, y por otra persona nunca, repito NUNCA habría hecho eso. Pero no era cualquier persona, era Blaine, y daba los besos más increíbles del mundo.

* * *

**Beso Klaine! Por fin... Si es que mira que les cuesta, eh?**

**No se cómo me habrá quedado porque por muy increíble que parezca es la primera vez que describo un beso. Quiero decir, había escrito en otros fics que se besaban, pero nunca lo había "descrito" propiamente, aunque aquí tampoco lo he hecho mucho... Y sí, tenía que estropear el momento. Sorry, mi mente es así. **

**¿Reviews? Porfaa **

**Besos! 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola! Sigo aquí! Una semana sin actualizar, soy horrible... Pero de verdad que me estan matando, así que me parece que a partir de ahora los capitulos serán semanales, lo siento... Os dedico el capítulo para compensar un poco, a Monse de Crisscolfer, WarblerSongbird, Fioreeh-VCC y Gabriela Cruz. Gracias chicos por comentar siempre, os quiero!**

* * *

CAPITULO 12

**Narra Kurt**

Entre al instituto unos minutos tarde, cargando mi bolsa en el hombro, varios folders en una mano y una bandeja café en la otra.

Al pasar por la sala de profesores a dejar rápidamente la bolsa me topé con Adam y lo sonreí amablemente, porque sin saberlo, el rubio, siendo un idiota, me había hecho la persona más feliz del mundo.

A paso rápido me dirigí a la oficina del director, saludé a Becky y entré dando antes un pequeño golpe en la puerta.

B: Becky, cuántas veces te he dicho q- Oh, hola Kurt.- Me saludó, levantándose de la mesa. Miré al suelo, y cuando volví a levantar la vista me tranquilicé de ver que él se veía tan cortado cómo yo.

K: He pasado por Il Caffe y te he traído uno mediano.- Levanté mi mano mostrándole el café. Él se acercó y lo cogió, un poco turbado.

B: Gracias, no tenías por qué.

K: ¡Claro que tenía por qué! ¿No te puedo traer un café? Sobre todo después de lo que hiciste por mi anoche.

Vi cómo el rojo subía a sus mejillas, pensando que tal cómo él me debía ver yo ahora.

K: Bueno, me voy, qué ya llego tarde.

Iba a salir con la puerta cuando sentí que me cogía del brazo y me giraba hacia él. Entonces el recuerdo del sabor de sus labios sobre los míos de la noche anterior se renovó cuando él me dio un beso suave.

B: Di que el retraso se debe a qué estabas hablando con el director.

Me soltó con una sonrisa traviesa plasmada en el rostro, la cual hizo que lo quisiera más, si era posible, y que mi tonta sonrisa que no me había abandonado desde que el moreno me besó, creciera.

B: Pasaré a por ti cuando acaben las clases de la mañana.

Oí que decía mientras salí de su despacho.

Becky: Parece que gay Blaine se lo va a pasar bien.

K: Calla Becky.-Le dije a la descarada secretaria, pero sin poder evitar reír.

Al llegar a mi salón, todos los chicos se sentaron rápidamente. Les repartí los exámenes que tenían para ese día y me senté en mi mesa.

K: ¿Alguna pregunta sobre el examen?

Varias manos se alzaron. Suspiré.

K:¿ Alguna que no tenga que ver con las respuestas?

Todas las manos, menos la de Sam bajaron. Asentí al chico para darle a entender que lo escuchaba.

Sam: ¿Nos dejará más tiempo para hacer el examen? Ha llegado tarde.

K: Es una prueba fácil, tenéis todo el tiempo que necesitáis.

Una queja general se levantó en el aula, la cual acallé.

Me acomodo en la silla del profesor que, al contrario de lo que puedan pensar, es igual de incómoda que la de los alumnos. Cojo mi café y abro el libro por dónde lo dejé, aunque no leo nada, ya que mi mente viaja a otro lugar.

FLASHBACK

Cuando Blaine y yo nos separamos del beso, nos quedamos un tiempo abrazados, con las frentes juntas, recuperando el aliento. Cuando pasó un tiempo, abrí los ojos y el ámbar de los de Blaine inundó mi visión. Ambos sonreímos. Podría haberme quedado así por siempre. Si no fuera por las necesidades básicas cómo los son comer, beber, dormir y sí… emmm evacuar. Aparte, el frío de la noche que me hizo temblar, y a Blaine despertar del trance en el que parecía haber entrado. Se quitó su chaqueta y la colocó sobre mis hombros.

B: Vamos te llevaré a casa, es tarde y hace frío.

K: Pero vamos en moto, toma tu chaqueta.- Dije, haciendo ademán de devolvérsela.

B: Kurt, no. Voy más abrigado que tú. Vamos.

Cogidos de la mano llegamos a su moto. Me puso el casco, rozándome el cuello al abrochármelo y, a pesar de habernos estado casi comiendo hacía tan sólo unos minutos, algo se movió en mi estómago, porque a pesar de todo, sabía que Blaine nunca me sería indiferente de ninguna de las maneras.

Se montó a la moto y yo fui detrás. Su olor embargándome por completo, entre su chaqueta y su espalda. Escondí mi rostro y me agarré a él con fuerza.

A mi parecer, el viaje fue demasiado corto. Y también lo fue la despedida. ¡Claro que tenía ganas de invitarlo a entrar a mi apartamento! Pero él era especial, y no quería algo cómo eso, tan rápido, de la misma forma quería que él lo entendiera. Le di un beso en la mejilla y, reacio, le devolví la chupa. Con una sonrisa suave nos despedimos y lo vi marchar sobre la moto.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Antes de que me diera cuenta, sonó el timbre que daba por finalizada la primera hora. Pero para mi mala suerte, el resto del día no pasó tan rápido como esperaba. No podía más que pensar en que Blaine y yo íbamos a hacer algo juntos. Cómo podía reaccionar a lo de ayer… Aunque por su beso de esta mañana no parece que tenga ningún problema. Pero lo malo (si hay algo malo en haberse liado con Blaine Anderson) es que nos encontramos en ese momento que no sabes qué tipo de relación tienes. ¿Amigos? ¿Novios? ¿Con derecho? Y sí es lo último ¿Con derecho a qué?

_Kurt, cálmate_. Mi cabeza parece que vaya a explotar. Está tan caliente que podría haber un incendio en mi pelo por la reacción con la laca. Sí, mira. La sirena está sonando, ya vienen los bomberos…Espera, ¿la sirena? ¡Han acabado las clases! Me levanto de un salto de las silla.

K: ¡Yuhuuu!

Todos los alumnos me miran raro pero ¿Tenéis vosotros una cita con Blaine Anderson? Creo que no… ¡JA!

Casi corriendo, y esquivando profesores y alumnos llego a la sala de los maestros, recojo mis cosas y, cómo si no fuera conmigo, me siento en una sillas a esperar al chico de pelo salvaje.

**Narra Blaine**

Me acerco hacia Kurt. Se encuentra sentado mirando su móvil, y no puedo evitar aprovechar esa oportunidad para observarlo un poco más de lo que se consideraría normal. Es muy bonito. Puede que no se considere el canon de belleza masculino, ya que su piel es muy blanca y fina, pero yo solo puedo ver lo perfecto que es. Me sonrojo ante mis pensamientos. _¿Cuántos años tienes? _Pero el amor no entiende de edades y… Si mucha gente supiera lo cursi que soy… Mejor no mostrarlo con demasiada frecuencia, ya hago demasiado abrazando al perro de mi vecino que me mira raro.

Tomo una respiración profunda y me acerco al castaño,

B: Kurt…

Él levanta la cabeza y me mira con sus ojos azules,¿ pues cómo me iba a poder mirar con otros ojos que no fueran los suyos?

K: Hola, Blaine- Agacha un poco la cabeza, pero rápidamente parece decidirse de algo y la levanta con decisión- ¿Vamos?- Acaba mientras se levanta.

B: Claro… ¿Quieres que te lleve eso?- Le digo, mirando sus libros. _Go, Blaine! Bien jugado, Romeo._

Kurt levanta una ceja. _Mierda._

K: ¿De verdad, Blaine? Nunca te habías ofrecido para llevarme los libros.

B: ¡Estoy siendo un caballero, Kurt!- haciéndome el indignado -¡Y tu me rechazas de esa forma!

K: No, no. No te rechazo- Me da su bolsa con los libros –Adelante, llévamela.

Le miro con los ojos entrecerrados, pero no digo nada, en vez de eso, sigo caminando y pienso que, a pesar de lo que pasó anoche (de nuevo esta mañana) y, sí. De lo que me gustaría que pasara, Kurt seguía siendo mi mejor amigo.

Sin muchas más palabras llegamos a la moto y saco el pañuelo de seda que salí a comprar esa mañana. (ventajas de ser el director)

B: Emm… Kurt, esto es para ti.

Él abre mucho los ojos, cómo si realmente no se esperara un detalle.

K: Vaya, Blaine… Es precioso. Muchas gracias, de verdad.

B; Ya bueno, es bonito pero también me ayuda con mi sorpresa.

Kurt me mira extrañado. Cojo el pañuelo de su mano y lo coloco con suavidad alrededor de sus ojos para luego empezar a atarlo.

B: No se me da muy bien esto… Anoche después de… Después de dejarte en tu casa estuve viendo unas películas y lo que saqué en claro fue que había que hacer algo cómo esto.

Le pongo el casco después de asegurarme que no viera nada. Le cojo una mano.

B: Ven, sube a la moto. Bien, cógete de mí fuertemente. Ahora voy a arrancar.

K: Blaine, ¿qué es esto?

B: Te voy a llevar a un sitio.

K: ¿Adónde?

B: Kurt, si te fuese a decir a dónde no te habría vendado los ojos. Es una sorpresa.

K: Bueno…

B: No te preocupes. No es como si fuera a dormirte para robarte un riñón y venderlo y al día siguiente dejarte en la puerta de tu casa.

K: Vaya, me tranquilizas mucho.

B: Sí porque si te quisiera robar los órganos, te los robaría todos. Quiero decir, ya que te secuestro, te saco el máximo provecho.

El resoplido de Kurt quedó tapado por el ruido del motor al arrancar la moto.

* * *

**Arggh, lo siento! Soy horrible, tanto tiempo sin actualizar y os traigo esto, donde no pasa nada :'( Lo siento, pero en el proximo hay algo interesante :)**

**Sooo... Who is excited for Glee?! I'm!**

**Hasta el proximo capitulo! (el cual lleremos habíendo visto ya Love, love, love!) ;)**


End file.
